A Chance
by Cherokee Rose 84
Summary: The group has made it to the quarry to set up camp, but there are people already there. Starts and beginning of first season.


It has been two weeks since hell broke out on earth. Three weeks since the dead started walking. Two weeks trying to stay alive.

They were at the quarry cleaning fish they had caught that morning. It had almost become routine in the last two weeks. She was doing as much hunting and fishing as possible to not go through the can food so fast. It's hard to go on a supply run when it's just you and your two young boys.

She laughed as she watched them play tag in the water. They were supposed to be washing up, but either way they would get the dirt off. After she finished cleaning the fish and getting it ready to cook she called the boys and told them to dry off and get dressed. As they were walking the trail back to camp she heard voices coming from that way. Handing her oldest her pistol and reminding him to shot if someone tried to grab them, she made sure that they were hidden good before she made her way to check it out.

The closer she got to camp the louder the voices became. It sounded like two or three different ones. She was scared, but also hopeful. Scared because she didn't know if they were hostile or not and try to hurt her or her boys. If that was the case then she had no problem with taking them out, but also hopeful, maybe they were friendly and then protecting her boys would be a little easier. There was only one way to find out. Letting out the breath she was holding she walked on to camp.

When she peaked the hill from the quarry she noticed three guys standing there looking around, one walking toward her tent. "Can I help you with something?" she asked. All three turned in her direction. "We heard about the quarry and thought that it might be a safe place to hold camp for a little while." The one in the police uniform spoke. "It's been pretty safe so far, haven't seen any walkers around here yet"

"We didn't know that anyone was here, like I said tryin' to find a safe place, we have women and children with us. What do you say, there's safety in numbers."

Nodding her head she agreed, "ok, but I have two thing. First we don't take orders from anyone, and second if anyone lays a hand on one of us I will not hesitate to put a bullet between their eyes. Are we clear on that?"

Nodding his head, "I understand, but there won't be any problems from my group, I can promise that."

A second guy spoke up "who is we?" I noticed he was carrying a bow.

"Me and my two boys. Go get your group and I'll show you were you can set up."

She turned around heading to the quarry to get her boys.

She returned a few minutes later with her two boys, the oldest holding a bow, and the youngest holding a hand full of toy cars. She was surprised to see so many people in the group. She still wasn't to sure about being with this group and decided that if it didn't work her and her two boys would pack up and leave. She knew a place that was safe, just waiting for things to calm down before she made the 200 mile trip.

There was an open spot that the RV parked in, all the tents were set up, and a bigger fire pit was made toward the middle of camp for cooking and sitting around. A family of three set up their tent a little way from the rest of the group with a small pit for themselves. Two brothers set theirs up close to here. She didn't mind the fact that someone was close to her, she just liked her privacy also, just hope that they aren't real talkative and nosey.

After everything was set up and people were settled, she started cooking the last of the deer meet she had. While dinner was being cooked introductions were made. She learned that the man wearing the police uniform was Shane. With him were Lori and her son Carl. Lori's husband and Shane's best friend died just before the world went to hell. There was Dale, an older man that owned the RV. Next was Andrea and Amy, they are sisters. Jim, who lost his family and the beginning of all this. Morales, his wife and their two kids, who were headed to Alabama. Ed, his wife Carol and their daughter Sophia were the ones that set up their tent off from everyone. She didn't like Ed from the very beginning; she knew something was off about him. Then there was T-dog, who refused to tell his real name and Jacqui. Finally the two brothers that had set up next to her, Merle and Daryl.

She introduced herself, Ashley, and her two boys, Derek the oldest is 14 and Drake the youngest is 7, he will be 8 in two months.

"How long have you guys been here?" Shane asked.

"About a month."

"But everything didn't start till a little over two weeks ago."

"I know, we come down here for two weeks every year for a hunting and camping trip. Half way through our trip this year everything went to hell. We went to town that day and saw the news report and ran into our first walker. I planned on packing up and heading home, but everyone was panicking and the roads were stopped up. So we stayed here waiting on things to calm down a little. So we've been here ever since."

"You said that It's safe here?" Amy was the one that asked.

"As safe as it can be. We're a good ways from the city, and I haven't seen any walkers since it all started. Though that doesn't mean I don't keep a look out."

"So I take it you know how to hunt?"

Looking over at Shane, "yea, I do. We both do." She points to her oldest.

"How do you hunt and make supply runs with the boys?" Glenn asked.

"I've only made one run, and unfortunately had to take both with me. It's not like I could leave them here alone. But hunting, sometimes they come, sometimes they stay. I'm never gone to long and Derek knows how to use a gun if something happens."

"You let your child use a gun? What kind of mother are you?" This from Lori

"First off, I've been shooting guns since I was old enough to hold them. I have thought my boys the same thing. There is nothing wrong with my kids knowing how to shot, especially my 14 year old, and with the way the world is now. The only thing he has ever shot is targets and if I have anything to do with it that will be all he shots. If you have a problem with that, then to damn bad, not your choice."

She looks upset and storms off to her tent. Shrugging Ashley gathers her boys up to get ready for bed. It had been a long day.


End file.
